


After Dusk

by ReturningMoon



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Everyone Lives (Until Dawn), F/M, Good Dog Wolfie (Until Dawn), Half-Wendigo Character(s) (Until Dawn), M/M, Post-Until Dawn (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturningMoon/pseuds/ReturningMoon
Summary: It’s been several months since the incident at Blackwood, and the survivors are doing everything in their power to forget the trauma  of the past year. However, there are some things you can’t forget, no matter how much you want to...Fortunately, they still have each other.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Emily Davis/Original Male Character, Matt Taylor/Jessica Riley, Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"You need to listen to me. I don't care if you believe me or not. Doesn't matter. Because you will. You need to go down to the mines. I’ve seen what’s down there...and I’d give anything to unsee it.”

~  
Samantha Giddings was not fine.  
Regardless of what she’d said to be released from the hospital, or how she’d acted in her interviews with the police, she knew deep down that she was acting for show. She was always the strong one, the leader of the group, the one who doesn’t crumble under pressure. As an only child being raised by a single mother with early-onset dementia, well, she’d had to be.

But nothing could have prepared her for the incident at Blackwood Pines.

A year after her best friend and her friend’s twin sister disappeared, their brother and Sam’s friend, Josh, had invited them up to his cabin in the woods for the anniversary. Sam had been roommates with Josh as well as Chris, another one of their friends from high school, so she didn’t find it odd that he wanted to spend one night “partying like they were fucking porn stars” as he put it. Looking back, maybe she should have noticed something was off. How Josh had been skipping multiple days of school at a time to go up to the cabin. How he’d come back with mud caked on his boots or drunk out of his mind.  
Maybe, if she had watched out for him a little more, the prank never would have happened.  
It was a brilliant show, she had to give him that. Besides the fact that it scared poor Ashley out of her mind and caused Emily to feel more emotions than she’d ever admit, it was a great laugh, if you enjoyed watching people get chopped in half or having to saw off their own fingers.  
But still..Josh was a genius. Pats on the back to him for coming up with the plan. It wasn’t like they didn’t deserve it, for what they did to Hannah.

Or didn’t they?  
Sam didn’t think there was any way that Josh knew about the Wendigo infestation down in the mines. He was mentally unstable, after all, and any screeching or fleeting images of the creatures he saw he probably passed off as a hallucination. Josh wasn’t a violent person, and Sam knew that he didn’t want any of them dead.  
But all of the ‘Blackwood Seven’, as they were referred to by the media, had narrowly escaped death that night.  
Chris could’ve been killed in the forest.  
Ashley could have gotten lost in the mines.  
Emily could have been slaughtered by a Wendigo.  
Jess could have died, if Matt hadn’t found her.  
Sam herself could’ve died and taken Mike with her if she had moved, while the Wendigos screeched in her ear so loud she thought she’d go deaf.  
Sam didn’t know how she’d mustered the strength to stay still. Adrenaline, maybe, or she was motivated by the potential guilt of losing her friends. Unfortunately, though, as hard as she’d tried to save them all, as hard as the police had looked, Josh was never found.  
That was what hurt more than anything. After all the time she and Josh had spent together-hell, they lived together-Josh still didn’t feel like he could open up to her, and he ended up getting himself kil-  
No. She couldn’t think that way. Josh was missing, not dead. Not yet.

Sam remembered her fingers grasping for the switch, the two wendigos reaching at the back of her neck before the lever clicked into place, effectively setting off an explosion so loud she thought her eardrums would burst. The edge of the flames caught her back as she was thrust forwards onto what used to be the porch, where she landed hard on the snowy rocks near the deck. She remembered Mike grabbing her arm as she tried to get up.  
“I’m fine.” She grunted.  
Mike let her go. “I know. Just trying to help.” 

When she was examined in the hospital, they determined she had second-degree burns as well as a few cuts and bruises, but physically, she wasn’t in any mortal danger. They kept her on a mandatory psychiatric watch for 72 Hours.  
The minute she was released, she returned home with Chris. Things were different without Josh. The house was too quiet. And after Blackwood, Chris was never around, anyway. He spent the majority of his time at the Brown residence with Ashley and her family.  
After being home for two weeks, Chris announced that he was moving into an apartment with Ashley. Sam was a little discouraged, but honestly, she expected it to happen someday. The two had been crazy about each other since middle school, and they were both going to a prestigious college about 30 minutes away from the rest of the group, who all attended community college.

Sam couldn’t bear to be alone in the house for the summer holidays; the house that she had once shared with her closest friends, one whom she thought maybe she’d fall in love with someday. Her and Josh would’ve gotten together, maybe, if Blackwood hadn’t happened.  
She had to force herself to move on. So staying in her house wasn’t an option. Going to visit family wasn’t an option, either, as her only living relative that she knew of was her mom, and Sam moved her into a memory care facility after she graduated high school. It wasn’t because Sam hated her mom or anything like that; she just didn’t trust her to be living on her own.

So, Sam booked a 3-month summer cruise on the Mediterranean with two girls she knew from her high school Ecology club. It was fun to hang with Aria and Katie again, and it was a nice break from the chaos back home in Alberta.

But now the fall semester of college was starting, and Sam was not given an excuse to study online for the new semester. So with the start of the new school year, Sam was back home.  
She stayed in a hotel her first night back in Canada. She figured she could stop by her house the next morning before her first day back, and she didn’t want to drive the extra forty-five minutes just to sleep in a house that no longer felt like home.

Sam apprehensively drove up to her house. A fresh layer of snow coated the roof. She walked into the house, a sense of anxiety flowing over her as she touched the knob.  
“Get your shit together, Sam. It’s just a stupid house.” She whispered to herself.  
Sam closed her eyes and forced herself to open the door. Instantly, a coat of dust fell from the ceiling. 

Guess that’s what you get for leaving your house alone for 2 months. 

The rooms and hallways seemed dark and eerie-almost like the ones back at Blackwood. Only this time, no one was there to navigate them with her.

As Sam ventured into her room for her backpack, she half-expected a wendigo to jump out from any corner and slit her throat. She tiptoed into her room and grabbed the backpack, bolting out the front door at the speed of light.  
But still, she was fine. She was fine. She had to be.  
~  
Mike woke up to the weight of something warm on his chest. It felt like it was...breathing.  
Mike’s eyes popped open and he relaxed as he realized it was just his dog, Wolfie.  
“Hey, buddy. I know you love me, but I really have to wake up and get ready for class.” Mike patted the dog’s thick fur.  
Wolfie opened his eyes and gave Mike a skeptical look, as if to say, You really expect me to believe you’re going to actually give up puppy cuddles in order to study useless information in a classroom? Nice try.  
Mike smirked and kissed the dog on his head. Wolfie may have had a bit of an attitude, but Mike was so thankful that the police had managed to rescue him in the search of Blackwood. He’d looked everywhere to find him, before finally getting a call from the local pet store that a Siberian Husky of Wolfie’s description had been dropped off by a deputy. When Mike saw the Husky in the shelter, he knew it was the dog he’d befriended.  
He brought Wolfie home that day.

Since Blackwood, Mike hadn’t put much effort into anything, from his appearance to his grades. Jessica had broken up with him a few weeks after they were rescued, and though Jess said it wasn’t, Mike got the feeling it was because he hadn’t been able to save her from the mines.  
It also didn’t help that he only had three fingers on his left hand. Having less than the average amount of limbs was surely picking up all the ladies.

In the hospital, they had given Mike a mini-sling to wear around his hand. Technically, he had been cleared to take it off about a month ago.  
But Mike had worn it ever since. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t bring himself to take it off, to allow the world to see any of the mess that he’d become.

Mike looked at his alarm clock. It was 8:25am. He sighed, knowing he had to force himself out of bed if he wanted to be at his first class by 9.  
He rubbed his dog’s head for one more minute before stumbling into the bathroom.  
Almost immediately, the stench of cologne mixed with old booze filled the air. Mike coughed at the scent, but honestly, after two years of fraternity parties he was used to it. The bathroom really was a mess, though. Empty bottles of beer toppled over on the bathroom counters; bags of chips half-opened and left to go stale. He was living in a pigsty.  
Mike pulled on a white T-shirt and gray jeans. They both looked a bit wrinkled, but at least they smelled decent.  
For a split second, he caught himself in the mirror. Surrounded by filth. Exhausted.

How the fuck did I get here?  
~  
After several swerves across the road and 2 curb-riding incidents (it was very hard to steer with eight fingers) Mike made it to school, unscathed. He had somehow managed to get there with just enough time to stop at the school’s cafe, which he definitely knew he needed as he felt a headache beginning to come on.  
There weren’t many people in the line this morning-just some severely hungover frat boys and a short blonde girl in front of him.  
The blonde girl stepped forward to place her order. “I’m going to get a latte with an extra shot of espresso-oh, and almond milk instead of dairy, please.”  
The barista nodded. “$3.25. What’s your name for the order?”  
“Sam.” 

Sam was back?!

Sam pulled out two dollar bills. Mike watched as she rummaged around in her purse, looking for the remaining dollar and change.  
She looked back at the barista apologetically. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I have-“  
“Her order’s on me.” Mike interrupted. Sam turned at the sound of his voice, and she smiled as she saw him. “Mike, hey. You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Of course I didn’t have to, but it’s your first day back. We all need a pick-me-up on our first day.”  
“Thank you, and I will pay you back. I promise.” She replied. Mike began to protest, but he was being called up to place his order. 

After they had both gotten their drinks, Mike pulled her aside.  
“How are you doing? Like, with coming back to school...” His voice trailed off.  
Sam fiddled with the cuffs of her jacket. “I’m fine. And if I’m being completely honest, I really just want to forget everything that happened that night. So...” Her tone lifted slightly as she changed the subject. “Where’s your first class?”

After comparing schedules, they realized they only had Political Science and lunch together (which did not come as a surprise, since they were going for completely different careers) and they parted ways.  
As Sam headed to her Advanced Animal Science class, she caught people staring at her. Whispering. She knew what they were wondering about.  
Sucks to be them, because that’s not something she is going to talk about anytime soon. Or ever.  
With her best efforts to ignore the stares, Sam took her seat in the front of the class and started doodling in her notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

After a painfully slow three classes, it was finally time for Sam’s lunch period. Sam had actually found the material quite interesting, but she didn’t enjoy having people whisper about the “Crazy Blackwood Pines Girl” every which way.  
She thought finishing last semester abroad would have let the frenzy die down.  
Oh well. She only had Political Science left after lunch.

Sam scanned the area, looking for an empty table. She finally found one by an open window with bright sunlight streaming through.  
She opened her lunch pack. Most people bought their lunches here, but she was unimpressed by the college’s lack of vegan options, and she considered herself a minimalist, anyway.  
As Sam picked at her salad, she caught other students glancing in her direction. She pulled out her phone and pretended not to notice.

To her surprise, a familiar face took the spot across from her.  
Emily Davis threw her bag on the floor and glared at the people surrounding them.  
“Assholes. Am I right? I mean, they haven’t shut the fuck up since that news story came out about a week after we were rescued.” She scoffed at the group of students staring in their direction. “For the love of GOD, get a hobby.” She held up her middle finger in retaliation. “It’s cool to have you back, Sam. How is everything?” Emily asked.  
Sam shrugged. “It’s...alright, I guess. I just wish that-well, I wish the police would search the area where the Wen-where that thing must’ve taken Josh.”  
This was how they discussed Blackwood. Vague terms, never saying the full title of the monster that had attacked them, that had nearly killed them.  
Emily sighed. “Sam...I’m sure you know this, but...there’s no way Josh could’ve-“  
“I know. I just want him to be at peace.” Sam felt a lump forming in her throat. She bit her lip.  
Sam felt a soft nudge on her shoulder. She turned to see Michael Munroe taking a seat next to her. Instantly, Emily’s face hardened.  
“I should probably go find Matt.” Sam nodded as Em grimaced in Mike’s direction.  
“Well, she really hates me.” Mike sighed as Emily walked away.  
“Mike, you did hold a gun up to her face. I probably wouldn’t be your biggest fan either.” Sam replied. “She was scared. You were scared. The important thing is that you’re both okay.”  
Mike nodded. The truth was that he did feel terrible about what happened with Emily in the basement. It was probably his biggest regret from that night, besides not saving Jess from the mines.  
God. He was just a douchebag. His priority-his biggest priority for that night at the lodge had been to get laid. How fucking pathetic was that?  
And then his girlfriend had gotten kidnapped by that fucking Wendigo.  
What a shitshow that night had been.

Mike shook his head, trying to focus on his lunch. Sam was barely eating as well. “School food sucks.” Mike pushed away his tray and gave up on the premise of food entirely.  
“Well, it’s kinda hard to just eat when you’re thinking about the W-you know.” Sam replied.

He knew. He knew better than anyone.  
~  
Last class of the day. Finally.  
Sam and Mike both felt a sense of relief at having their last class together. Life in general had changed for all the survivors since that night, and it was nice to have someone who just...got it.  
As they walked into the class, Mike pulled out a chair for Sam.  
“Thank you, kind sir.” Sam jokingly said in a British accent. 

As the teacher began writing arbitrary welcome announcements, Sam began to notice stares from around the room. And not just from strangers.  
Jess. Em. Matt.  
“Mike, what are the odds that we all have the same political science class?” Sam whispered. Mike looked around the room. “Well, I mean, it is a big class, and all of us are trying to knock out credits. Are you gonna be okay?” He replied.  
Sam nodded fervently. “Yeah, I’m gonna be fine. Why wouldn’t I be okay?”  
“Well, I mean-“ Mike was promptly cut off by the professor glaring in his direction. He opened up his notebook and pretended to take notes, whilst really trying to decipher Sam’s nonchalant reactions.  
She wasn’t really okay. That much was clear.  
But Sam had always been the person who dealt with her emotions in a healthy way. She was always the one to advocate for mental health first, especially when it came to her friends.  
Why did it have to be any different when thinking about herself?  
~  
As the final dismissal bell rang, the usual stampede of people in the hallways began. Mike and Sam made their way outside at a slower pace, so not to be trampled by the crowd. As they walked ahead, Sam spotted Matt and Jess in the parking lot. She watched as Emily found them standing together and took Matt’s hand, giving Jess a distasteful look. She pulled Matt away, leaving Jess alone.  
Like a chain reaction, people began crowding around Jessica as she stood on the sidewalk. Sam’s jaw dropped. She saw cameras flashing around her as Jess began shaking. 

“Shit.” Mike said.  
“Jesus, can’t the fucking media tell she’s had enough already?” Sam whispered. She ran ahead to Jess’s spot on the sidewalk.  
The media was relentless  
“Jessica!! Is this the girl who blew up Washington Lodge?”  
“Was this foul play? Are there really monsters in Blackwood Pines?”  
“Samantha Giddings!!?! Is it true that you were the last person to see Josh before he went missing?”  
“ENOUGH!!” Sam yelled. “Just what the hell...what the hell is wrong with you?! Cant you see she’s had enough? She doesn’t want to talk about what happened, especially not with any of you assholes!! I swear to God-“  
Mike ran up to Sam, grasping her shoulder lightly. “Sam, they’re not worth it. Let’s just get out of here.”  
Sam bit her lip so hard it made her eyes water. She wrapped her arm around a stunned Jessica. “Fine.”  
Mike led them to their cars.  
~  
After Sam drove Jess home, she parked in her own driveway, gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white.  
She turned off the engine, not bothering to get out of the car herself.  
She banged her head against the steering wheel, screaming until she cried, then crying until her throat grew raw, until her sobs turned into desperate gasps for air.  
She stumbled out of the car and somehow made her way into the house. Once her feet reached the couch, she collapsed into the cushions, her tears staining the thick fabric.

Thinking about that night-even just snippets of it-brought everything back for her. How her muscles felt so tense as she tried desperately not to move. How the Wendigo-how Hannah turned on Mike and she’d yelled out to save him.  
How he told her Josh was lost in the mines.  
Sam felt something vibrating in her pocket. She reached and pulled out her phone to see Mike was calling her. The call went to voicemail, revealing four missed texts from him.

‘seemed really upset earlier, u okay?”

‘sam?’

‘okay im getting worried now...’

‘Sam answer your phone pls’

Sam began writing out a text back, when Mike called her again. She picked it up.  
“Geez, somebody’s a double...no, quadruple texter.” She answered, only half-joking.  
“Sorry. You weren’t picking up your phone.” Mike replied. “You kind’ve had an outburst after class and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
Sam took a long breath. “I’m okay, at least right now. I think being back at school..and the stuff with the media...it’s just a lot.”  
“I know. People don’t have any goddamn respect for privacy these days. It’s...it’s insane. And what happened with Jess today was messed up. But I’ve never seen you like that, Sam.” He replied.

“Except maybe after the first prank, with Hannah.” Sam muttered.  
There was a moment of silence on Mike’s end. Sam couldn’t tell if he was angry with her for bringing up Hannah or if he was just thinking.  
“Listen, Sam...me and the rest of the group have been going to therapy sessions, with Josh’s old therapist? The Washingtons are paying for our time, and I don’t really talk much in it, but I think it may help. We meet every Saturday, if you’re interested.” Mike finally said.

Sam sighed. “Mike, I really don’t know...”

“Just think about it.” He replied. “And Sam? You can...you can talk to me. Guaranteed, I may not always know what to say, but I’m not a terrible listener. Okay?”

Sam bit her tongue before replying. “Yeah. Thanks, Mike. And I’ll think about coming to those sessions.”  
They disconnected from the call and respectively returned to their daily activities-Mike binge watching old episodes of ‘The Office’ whilst Sam read left-wing articles online.

Each one had the other in the back of their mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, the week passed without further incident. Soon enough, it was finally Saturday.  
Sam woke up at half past ten. Her body ached, as usual, from constant tension and the nightmares. She had the same one every night: she was alone in the lodge, standing incredibly still, when the Wendigo grabbed her from the neck and ripped her organs apart.  
She started this morning like every other; in a cold sweat, holding back screams.  
Sam made herself breakfast, consisting of one ingredient and one ingredient only: Coffee.  
She drank her coffee pretty simple, preferring a soy and almond blend over traditional milk-based products.  
Sam walked into the bathroom after finishing off her coffee. She looked into the mirror.

She never was a makeup girl, especially not on days when she didn’t plan on going anywhere. And anyway, she only used selective products from companies who didn’t test on animals.  
So, her routine was very minimal: concealer, to hide the sleep circles under her eyes, light eyeliner, and a bit of sparkly lip gloss.  
After applying her makeup, Sam scrolled mindlessly through Instagram. She fell into such a daze that her 11:30 alarm going off made her almost fall off the bed.

11:30: possible therapy at 12?

Shit. She had completely forgotten. And now she only had 30 minutes to drive to the session if she decided to go.  
Would it be a good idea?  
Without thinking, Sam got in her car and looked up the directions to the appointment.  
~  
Sam walked through the unfamiliar beige hallways with a sense of unease. Inspirational quotes and abstract paintings lined the walls of the therapy building.  
Sam was trying to decipher one of the more confusing works of art when someone grabbed her shoulder.  
“Shit!!” Sam jerked her arm away before turning around to see that it was just Matt. “Jesus...oh god, you scared me...”  
“Shit, I’m sorry, Sam. I just wanted to say thanks, for helping out Jess the other day.” Matt replied.  
“What? Oh...yeah. No problem.” Sam tried to slow her still-heaving breaths. “Those people were vultures. I mean, couldn’t they see how overwhelmed she was?” Matt shrugged. “Media is media, I guess. I wanted to help, but Em and I were on our way out already.”  
Matt noticed that Sam was on edge, more so than usual. “Is this your first time here?” He asked. Sam nodded. “It’s okay if you’re a little nervous. Dr. Hill is pretty nice, though. Come with me, I’ll help you find the therapy room.”  
Sam smiled, and followed Matt’s lead. “Thanks.”  
~  
Matt opened the door to a medium-sized room that had eight chairs arranged in a circle. Sitting in one of those chairs was a middle-aged man holding a clipboard. “Uh...Dr. Hill, this is Sam.”  
The man, whose name was apparently Dr. Hill, looked up at them. “Sam? The one Michael told me about?” Matt nodded. “Pleasure to meet you, Sam. You can take a seat wherever you feel comfortable.”  
Sam and Matt took seats each opposing the other. Sam watched the door, awkwardly waiting for more people to come in.

Jess came in first. She took one of the seats next to Matt and they began talking quietly. Chris and Ash came in next, followed by Mike.  
“Glad you came.” Mike said, taking a seat next to Sam. She smiled halfheartedly. In truth, she couldn’t tell if she had made the right decision yet.  
“Alright bitches, what’s the trauma-dump today?” The awkward silence was shattered by Emily’s dramatic entrance.  
Dr. Hill sighed. “Emily, we’ve talked about your use of negative language. Cursing is fine, but I’d prefer it if you didn’t refer to your peers as-“  
“Bitches? Well, if walks like a duck, quacks like a duck..”  
Matt gave Em a look. She rolled her eyes and took the final seat next to him.  
Dr. Hill put away his clipboard. “Well, now that everyone is here, we can begin our session. I’d like you all to welcome Sam to our group-“  
“Ah yes, the only one with a brain in this place.” Emily interrupted.  
“Emily-“ Dr. Hill began to interrupt, but Em cut him off. “Yeah, yeah, I know, no insulting language.” She rolled her eyes.  
Dr. Hill nodded. “Let’s start with everyone’s highs and lows of the week. Would anyone like to start?”  
No one volunteered.  
“Anyone?” Dr. Hill looked at each of them, pleadingly.  
“I guess I’ll start.” Mike muttered.  
“Well, this is new. Mike is actually speaking voluntarily!” Em said sarcastically. Matt gave her another look.  
“Low...well, Wolfie went crazy on a walk the other day because he saw a squirrel. He was on a leash, but he nearly dislocated my elbow by pulling so hard.” Mike sighed. “And my high is that Sam is back.”  
“Great!! Matt, why don’t you go next.” Dr. Hill gestured to Matt.  
“High-our team won the first basketball game of the season. Low...uh, I got hungover after the game. Partied hard.” He laughed dryly.  
“I’ll go next.” Jessica muttered, barely above a whisper. “Low...I had a panic attack on Tuesday afternoon, because a bunch of people followed me after school, they asked a bunch of questions and they were taking pictures...um..high, I guess...I took a nap yesterday. I haven’t slept since, though.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Jessica. Emily? Ashley? Either of you want to share next?”  
Emily raised her hand. “Mine’s quick. Low, Mike’s here and I hate him. High, Sam’s here.”  
“Em, maybe take it down a notch?” Matt muttered.  
“Shut up, Matt.” Matt’s face burned red with embarrassment.  
Dr. Hill shook his head. “Everyone just settle down. Ashley?”  
“High, me and Chris went out to Chili’s, low, um...I guess I don’t have one.”  
“That’s unfortunate.” Em replied.  
“Emily, do we need to go over acceptable coping skills again?”  
Dr. Hill asked. Em shook her head.  
“Alright. Chris?” He gestured to Chris.  
“High, going out with Ash, low...I don’t know. I miss Josh. We used to spend every summer together...and starting the school year without him has been hard.”  
“That’s very understandable, Chris. We have to keep up hope that Josh will be found safely.”

He won’t be. Sam knew the moment that Mike told her that it took him. She knew she’d never see him again.  
“Sam?” Dr. Hill gestured to her. “I understand it’s your first time here, so you don’t have to share if you don’t want to, but we’re all here to listen.”  
“High...I guess, um, sleeping in this morning.” Sam exhaled slowly. “And low...being back is just hard.”  
Ashley looked over at Sam. “Being back was hard for all of us, Sam. You can always come talk to me if-“  
“Oh, please. I’m sure getting with your crush and having minimal injuries to show for it was so, so terribly hard for you. Meanwhile, my fucking leg was practically cut in half. You sure know how to empathize a lot for someone who almost killed one of their friends.” Emily cut in.  
“Em...I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you-“ Ash started.  
“Yeah. You fucking wanted to. You and Mike both. I mean, didn’t either one of you think to read the goddamn book that the actual Wendigo expert-“  
“Please don’t use that name.” Jess began running her fingers through her hair furiously.  
“Oh, boo-hoo. You fell down a mineshaft. Well, so did I, sister! And my fucking boyfriend left me there while he was saving your sorry ass!!”  
“Emily, stop!! That’s uncalled for!!” Matt yelled.  
“Just SHUT UP MATTHEW!! God!” Em screamed.  
Dr. Hill stood up. “Alright, alright. Everyone calm down. You’ve all been through a traumatic experience. A bit of conflict is expected, but blaming each other for what happened is not productive. You’re all still healing. Now, is everyone okay? Jessica?”  
Jessica was currently crying and rocking back and forth in her chair.  
“Jessica, let’s step out for a second.” Dr. Hill took Jess’s arm and led her out of the room.

The minute Dr. Hill left the room, Chris spoke up. “Ashley’s not to blame for this, man. She was scared-“  
“You know who was scared? Me, when Mike held a FUCKING GUN UP TO MY FACE!!” Emily replied.  
“EMILY!! I am so sorry that I did that, but lashing out like this-“ Mike jumped out of his chair.  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Michael.” Em replied bitterly.

Sam stood between them. “Guys, you all need to calm the hell down! Jess is having a panic attack in the hall because you guys can’t behave like adults. Emily, there’s no way I can understand how you felt, but I know that Mike is truly sorry. Ashley, if you and Em can’t get along then just...don’t talk to each other. But this fighting with each other...it’s only going to make us hurt worse.”  
Everyone was silent. Then Mike spoke up. “I agree with Sam.”  
“Yeah, only because you feel guilty.” Emily mumbled. “But...I guess I agree too.”  
Chris, Ash and Matt collectively nodded in agreement.  
“Okay. Thank you.” Sam sat back down.  
A few minutes later, Dr. Hill returned with Jess, who appeared to be grounded enough to continue the session.  
“Well, I’m thankful that everyone seems to be in one piece.” Mike grimaced at Dr. Hill’s poor word choice. “Where were we? Hm....oh, Sam. You were talking about the difficulties of coming back.”

Sam smiled weakly. “Yeah. Um, well, it’s been hard without...without Josh, he and I were...we were close. I was best friends with Hannah, so I knew him since, like, kindergarten.”  
Dr. Hill nodded. “In your police interview, you mentioned that you had a connection. Was it a close friendship like the ones you have with everyone here?”

Sam shrugged. “Yes...no. I don’t know. I mean, we lived together, we played video games every Friday night....I thought he was happy.”  
Please don’t make me answer any more. Not about Josh...  
Sam thought.  
As if reading her mind, Mike put his arm around her shoulders. Sam didn’t push him away.  
“I think, uh, the hardest thing for all of us was not coming back together. I don’t know, sometimes I look back and think I didn’t do enough to save him. We didn’t do enough to save him.” Mike said.  
Dr. Hill wrote something on his clipboard before looking back at him. “Remember, you’re only responsible for your own health. Joshua would’ve had to work to get better. He didn’t, and it cost him dearly. But the responsibility falls on none of you.”  
A silence fell upon the group once again.  
Dr. Hill looked at his watch. “Well, I believe we’re out of time for today. Try not to go so hard on yourselves when you think of the past. And try to have hope for Joshua...there’s isn’t a reason to give up on that.”

Yes there is, Sam thought.

Dr. Hill dismissed them from the session and showed them out the door.  
~  
Sam walked as fast as she could, trying to get away from the group. She was drained, and she felt number than ever before.  
“Sam.” Mike caught up to the short blonde as she was pushing open the door.  
“Are you okay? I know things got pretty tense in there, I’m sorry for encouraging you to be apart of all that...” Mike put his hand on her shoulder as they walked outside.  
“It’s okay. I’m okay. I think it was just a lot...seeing everyone all at once, talking about Josh.” Mike nodded. “Are you still staying in that house? Like, alone?” Sam nodded. It wasn’t the best option, as thinking about her time with Josh made her feel sick to her stomach that she hadn’t been able to help him. But it was free rent.  
“How long has it been since you’ve slept? And I’m not talking about a nap, I mean like a full night of sleep.” Mike crossed his arms like a concerned parent.  
Sam sighed. “Shouldn’t you be worried about Jess? She’s slept way less than me-“  
“I’m not talking about Jess. I’m talking about you.” He replied.  
Sam fiddled with her hands. “No. I haven’t. Not since coming back.”  
Mike nodded. “Sam...maybe you should stay over at my place this weekend.” Sam laughed dryly. “At least buy me a drink first, Munroe. Jessica is going to get mad that-“  
“Jess and I broke up, Sam. After Blackwood, when she was in the psychiatric ward. She said she needed to move on from that night and everything that happened, and apparently that included me.”  
Sam’s face fell. “Oh god, Mike, I’m sorry.” She began to realize just how much she’d missed over the last few months.  
“It’s really fine. I’m just worried about you.” Mike replied. “And I know you’re not okay. I don’t think it’s good for you to spend so much time alone.”  
Sam thought for a minute. “If it will really make you feel better to have me come over, I will.”  
~  
Sam arrived at Mike’s apartment at 4:30 pm. Mike had texted her after she had driven home with the promise of pizza and other junk food.  
As soon as she walked in the door, Wolfie jumped on her, licking her hands and panting.  
“Hey, big boy, calm down.” Mike rubbed the dog’s head in an attempt to calm him. “He likes you.”  
Sam smiled, a genuine smile. “Well, I like him too. He’s a sweetheart.” She let Wolfie lick her hand as he searched for treats.  
“Is this the same dog that you found at the-“ Sam started.  
“Yeah. I had to go to every rescue center in the area to find him. The people at the center told me that he acted like a completely different dog before I came. More aggressive, and more of a loner.” Mike led them into the living room.  
Sam took a seat on Mike’s worn leather couch. “You want a drink? I have, uh, beer...and, uh...beer.” Mike offered.  
“I’m fine, thank you.” Sam replied. It was strange-that simple comment reminded her how little they had hung out over the course of their adolescence, how very different they were. Mike had been the Senior Class President, day-drinking at frat houses on the weekends, leading in the school plays and performing as the mascot at the weekly football games. Sam wasn’t exactly involved in high school-outside of the Ecology club, at least. College was where she shined, as having been a bit of a weirdo in high school put you at an advantage in college. Sam had preferred to spend her weekends at home baking or painting her nails in intricate patterns.

“You know what? I don’t think we’ve ever spent any time like, alone together. Like, Jess or Em was always there...or Hannah...” Sam’s voice trailed off. She rubbed Wolfie’s fur absentmindedly.  
Mike handed Sam a bottle of water as he took a seat on the other side of the couch. “That’s not true. We hung out in, like, elementary school.”  
“Everyone hung out together in elementary school.” Sam smiled at the mention of the group’s youth: how they’d all met in an after-school daycare program, with the exception of Chris and Josh who’d previously met in third grade. She had been such a shy kid, and the twins had practically adopted her. There were periods of time where Sam couldn’t take living at home; being the only caretaker for her mother took its toll on a 10 year old; but the Washingtons always made room for her. She could be starving on the side of the road and they would still come and find her.

That was all over now.  
“You know, Hannah really, really loved you.” Sam whispered.  
“She was borderline obsessive. It was kinda unsettling at times, to be completely honest.”  
Mike smirked. “Well, I mean, who doesn’t love-“  
“Mike. Seriously.” Sam snapped. “Sorry. I just...I miss her a lot, is all.”  
Mike crossed his arms. “Yeah. I miss her too. She was my friend, and honestly, I didn’t take her feelings for me that seriously. I thought that it was just a stupid crush that’d fade with time. If I had known how serious she was...I never...I never would’ve played with her mind like that.” He was obviously referring to the prank. The one that started all this shit.

Sam shook her head. “No. I should’ve gotten to her quicker. I should’ve run after her. It should’ve been me who went out into the woods, instead of Beth-“  
“Sam, no. This was not your fault. And besides, if you had went out after her, you’d be dead by now-“  
Sam continued shaking her head. “Well, maybe I should be dead, Mike!! Then at least Beth would be okay and Josh wouldn’t pull his stupid little prank that put us all through hell and made you lose your fingers and got him FUCKING KILLED!!” Sam stood up and began anxiously pacing the room. Wolfie whined at her obvious discomfort.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” she repeated over and over. Mike wasn’t sure who the hell she was apologizing to.

He’d never seen her like this.

“Sam. Focus on me, okay?” Mike didn’t know exactly what to say, but he knew he had to calm her down.  
“...Josh is fucking dead...” she mumbled incoherently.  
“Josh isn’t dead, he’s missing.” Mike replied.  
“That’s bull and we both know it.” Sam grumbled.  
“I never saw it hurt him. Remember how that Stranger guy said it’d kill you instantly if it really wanted to? Maybe...maybe Hannah...maybe there was a part of her that recognized him. I mean, she had plenty of opportunities to kill me or Jess and we’re still here, right?” He took Sam’s arm and led her back to the couch.  
“Yeah...” Sam nodded.

“So there is a chance that he’s still out there. Okay? You’re going to be okay. We’re all...we’re all going to be okay.” Honestly, Mike had trouble believing it himself, but he remembered reading something about a self-fulfilling prophecy.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sam finally calmed her breathing enough to speak again.

“Mike, what if he was right?” She asked.  
He looked at her, concerned. “Who? Josh?”  
Sam nodded.  
“Right about what?” Mike was utterly confused.

“What he said in the lodge’s theater. What if that was really the last time I’ll ever be happy in this life?”  
Mike shook his head. He rubbed her arm, trying to think of something, anything, that he could say to comfort her.

The only thing that came to mind was 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfie rested at Mike’s feet while he browsed the menu for Mod Pizza, the only pizza place he knew that would deliver and have vegan options for Sam, who was currently taking a bath.

Her muscles had grown so tense during her breakdown earlier that her entire body ached. Mike had convinced her to relax in the bath for as long as she needed while he tidied the apartment and ordered the pizzas.  
He wasn’t used to having company around, much less a girl, so he hadn’t bothered to clean up the old bottles of booze or the T-shirts strewn across the apartment. Sam had been polite enough not to say anything, or she was so distracted by her own thoughts that she honestly didn’t notice. Regardless, Mike still needed to clean up his shit.

Meanwhile, Sam soaked herself in the bathtub, trying to relax her aching muscles, to slow her racing thoughts. Unfortunately, no matter what she did, she couldn’t take her mind off Josh.

Josh in the lodge, staring at her for just a little too long, hugging her tighter than considered socially acceptable for “friends” to do.

Josh in the guillotine, his fake body strung up and sawed in half by his own blade. It all felt so real at the time. His screams, her screams, Ashley’s jacket drenched in blood. Pig’s blood.

Josh as the Psycho, chasing her down the hallways of the basement as she ran for her life in nothing but a towel. He had been in the bathroom with her, fucking recording her as she just tried to calm her nerves. She remembered how violated she felt.  
But there was no time, no time to worry about baths or clothes when the life of you and your friends was on the line. She made it past the doorway, with him right on her heels, before finally making it into the dumbwaiter. The only available hiding spot.  
She covered her flashlight at the last split second.  
And then she heard his voice. Pouncing on her. In the heat of the moment, she gasped in fear.  
A needle and a gas mask came towards her face.  
Fuck.

The next thing she remembered was waking up, tied to a chair, in a room next to Mike, who was locked in. They managed to get out and find the Psycho coming in on Ashley and Chris, and then the mask came off and it was JOSH and holy fuck what the fuck how was she supposed to know I thought he actually cared about me I thought we had a connection I thought-

She remembered Josh in the mines. Josh yelling to the ghosts of his past as they poured over him, infecting him like a disease. He looked sick-he was sick-maybe that was why Sam had listened to Mike when he insisted on taking Josh back the way they had come through.

And then he was gone. Just like that.

Sam realized she was crying, again. God. It felt like all she did was cry, some days, and it made her feel like shit. She wanted to move on with life, to be truly happy again.  
And this wallowing wasn’t good for her. It wasn’t good to think about or talk about it too much. Josh spent an entire year dwelling on the past and he went crazy. Sam was terrified of going crazy.

Plus, wasn’t it selfish of her to think about herself when each of her friends had gone through the same thing? She should be focusing on them.  
She drained the bathwater and peered at her reflection in Mike’s mirror. She slapped at the tears on her face in frustration.  
“Damn it, girl, you have to keep it together.” She whispered to herself.  
~  
“Hey, Sam?!” Mike yelled from the kitchen’s island. “Do you eat cheese on your pizza?”  
Sam walked in wearing a black shirt and plaid green pajama pants. Her wavy blonde hair was out of the messy bun that she normally left it in, leaving it resting a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were red like she’d been crying, but Mike thought better than to acknowledge it for the moment.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” She asked, dazedly. “Oh, I was just wondering if you eat cheese on your pizza, you know with all the vegetable shi-stuff that you eat.” Mike said.  
Sam nodded; ignoring Mike’s almost-insult at her veganism. She knew he was trying.  
“I usually get soy cheese. Here, let me see the laptop, it’s probably on their vegetarian menu.” Sam took Mike’s laptop and placed in her order, then returned it to him. “I didn’t even know Mod Pizza had a vegetarian menu.” He began ordering his own pizza with extra cheese and every kind of meat offered on the website.  
“Most places do, you just gotta look for it.” She replied. 

Mike snapped his fingers as he placed the order. “Alright, pizza’s on its way, should be here in, like, 30 minutes.” Mike collapsed back onto the couch. “You wanna watch TV or something? I have pretty much all the streaming services.”  
Sam nodded as she took her spot next to him.

They ended up watching The Office, Sam taking a crack at the fact that Mike shared a name with Michael Scott. Mike watched as she half-smiled at the one-liners from the characters.  
She was okay. She was happy. At least for the moment.  
“Jim and Pam remind me of Chris and Ashley a little bit, don’t they?” Sam asked, breaking Mike out of his trance. “Ash even looks a little like Pam...” She was cut off by a rough knock at the door. Sam jumped at the sudden noise, her peaceful expression replaced by one of concern. Playful, happy Sam, replaced by stone-faced, cautious Sam. Mike had a hard time watching the switch.

He sighed. “I’ll get the door.” He greeted the pizza man and paid him a decent tip, despite practically breaking down his door. It took a strange amount of balance to carry the boxes to the island with eight fingers.

Sam walked over to help just as he placed the pizzas on the table.  
They opened their respective boxes, served themselves, and immediately sat right back in front of the TV.  
Sam was starving. Coffee was not a particularly sustainable breakfast, and she had forgotten to eat lunch. She practically inhaled her first slice of pizza, while Mike watched in amazement.  
Most girls tried to eat like birds in front of guys, and to Mike, it was strangely refreshing to see a girl like Sam.

Sam noticed him watching. “What? Did I get crumbs on your floor? I’ll clean it up, I swear..” She had tomato sauce smeared on her chin.  
Mike shook his head. “No, no. You just got pizza sauce on your face...” Sam immediately began wiping her lips furiously. Mike laughed.  
“No, silly, it’s on your chin.” He reached out and wiped the smudge away. Sam smiled at him. “My knight in shining armor.” She said in a dramatic accent.  
Mike smiled back. They looked at each other for a long moment, her remembering the connection they’d built in just a few hours together, and him remembering the same. For a few seconds, they were just a boy and a girl.  
And they remembered what their connection was built on. The loss of their friend. The traumas of their minds and those around them.

And with that, they simply returned to The Office.  
~  
The pair grew more tense as night fell, however, both of them continued to ignore the fact that they were putting off sleeping. It got to the point where Sam was dozing off on the floor (using Wolfie as a pillow) and Mike kept having to jerk himself awake to keep from falling off the couch.  
“Sam...what time is it?” Mike asked, tiredly. Sam waved her hand around, looking for her phone. “I don’t know, it’s like...eleven twenty or something?” Mike pulled out his own phone and read the time.

It was 12:45. In the morning. 

“Sam, we gotta get to bed. I promised you a good night’s sleep and that’s what you are gonna get.” Mike pushed himself of the couch and offered his hand to her. Sam patted the couch. “I can..sleep..here.” Mike raised his eyebrows. “You sure? I mean, you can take the bed, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch-“ Sam cut him off. “Mike, this is...your apartment. You get the bed.” 

Mike turned away to find a decent blanket for Sam. He managed to find one that his mom knit for him as a kid, which was too short for him, but would definitely cover Sam.

Mike went back to cover an already sleeping Sam on the couch. He smiled at her peaceful expression, before cleaning up the pizza boxes and the remaining messes from the evening.  
He turned off the bright lights in the kitchen and living room. As he went to turn off the final lamp, he heard Sam’s voice.

“Hey, leave the light on for me, okay?” She asked, half-asleep.  
Mike nodded. “Sweet dreams, Sam.”  
“You too.” She replied.  
~  
“Hello again, Samantha.”

Sam opened her eyes to an eerie dark room. That voice was familiar-the distorted, twisted voice of the Psycho.  
Sam realized where she was. She was tied up to a pole in the lodge wearing nothing but her towel, desperately hoping to stay alive.

“What the fuck-let me out!!” She pulled at the restraints desperately.  
The psycho laughed. “Oh, Sam. Sweet little Sam, you should heed my advice when I warn you not to move...”  
Sam gritted her teeth. “Josh, I don’t know if this is another one of your pranks, but-“

“Don’t you remember, Sam? Josh is dead. All of them are dead.” The voice replied.  
Sam shook her head. “No...no...you’re lying!” 

“Take a look for yourself, Samantha.” 

A screen across from Sam turned on.  
First it was Josh-ripped to shreads by the sawblade. It was fake, it was fake, but it looked so real.  
Then it was Jess, her mangled body falling into the mines.  
Then Matt, hung on a hook by the jaw, drowning in his own blood.  
Emily had her eyes gouged out as Sam felt bile rise up in her throat.  
Chris and Ashley’s heads were ripped off by the monster. The wendigo.  
Hannah.  
Sam watched as the screen flashed to a final scene: Mike at the sanatorium.  
The wendigos engulfed around him, attacking him, yet he still managed to fight them off.  
And then Hannah took him by the neck and threw him against the walls.

“How pathetic. Without you there to help him, he died in the Sanatorium. You are alone.” The psycho said. “Although...you aren’t going to be alone for long.”

Sam continued to struggle against the ties. She had to get out, even though her friends were gone...  
Then she heard it screech.  
“No...no, no, no. Fuck, no.” She whispered.

The wendigo made its way into the lodge, screeching near Sam as her muscles grew more and more tense. She had to stay still. She had to stay alive.  
The spider-like creature lept around the lodge, looking for its meal. Sam was shaking, from both tension and fear.  
Suddenly, the ties from her wrists were cut and she fell to the ground.  
She looked up just as the wendigo grabbed her by the neck. For a spilt second, Sam could see Hannah instead of the terrifying creature.  
Sam screamed in agony as Hannah ripped her guts out.  
~  
“AAAAHHHHH!!” Sam shrieked, wildly grasping for something to hold onto. She was sweating through her clothes, nearly falling off of the couch. Instantly Mike came running in from the bedroom.  
“I’m...sorry...for waking you.” She hyperventilated. Mike shook his head and pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay. I get ‘em too.” He rubbed the small of her back while she slowly steadied her breathing.  
“It’s okay. You’re okay, you’re okay.” He repeated. Sam began to cry, fists balled into his T-shirt.

“I shouldn’t be reacting like this...I’m not a little kid..” she whimpered.  
“Is it always this bad for you?” Mike asked.  
Sam nodded. “It’s always some memory of that night. Sometimes it’s Josh, sometimes it’s the prank, sometimes it’s Hannah...” Mike held her closer, completely in shock. He had the occasional nightmare-maybe once or twice every other week-but never back-to-back. And he’d never woken up screaming.

Though, he was drinking away his problems every night, so that probably had something to do with it.

“Sam-hey, maybe you should take the bed for the rest of the night. I mean, Wolfie’s fur is all over it, but-“ Mike was cut off by Sam.  
“No, Mike. This is your house, and I’m a guest, and-“ She shook her head.  
Mike sighed, and stared up at the ceiling. “Then maybe we should just both take the bed. We seem to work better with each other than without, anyway.” He smiled a crooked smile at the distraught girl in front of him. To his relief, she smiled back.  
“Only if it’s okay with you. But...I really don’t want to be alone right now.” She muttered.  
“Of course it’s okay with me. I’m the one who’s offering.” Mike replied.  
With Mike’s help, Sam stumbled into the bedroom. As she lay down on the bed, Wolfie jumped up and rested at her feet.  
Mike grimaced. “He’s used to sleeping here, but I guess I can kick him out if-“  
Sam shook her head. “No. I like that he stays with you.”  
Mike slowly nodded, watching Sam’s every move, as if she were a porcelain doll, about to break.

Sam pulled the blankets up to her chest. Mike absentmindedly put his arm around her as she did so.  
“Sorry-is this okay?” He asked, once he realized what he was doing.  
The short blonde nodded. “Yeah.”  
They lay in silence for what felt like an eternity, until Mike was sure Sam was asleep. He wasn’t too far from passing out himself.

As he closed his eyes, he heard Sam utter something barely above a whisper.

“Thanks, Mike...for everything.”


End file.
